creative_media_workfandomcom-20200216-history
Meta City Comics 1: Origins Story
During the cretaceous period a meteor shower flew through space, some of those meteorites landed on earth but only two are important to this story. The first one was the size of a small house, it smashed onto the top of a volcano and got wedged on the top of it and the other important meteor was the giant country sized behemoth that smashed into Mexico and wiped out the dinosaurs. On a hot, sunny day at the beginning of the summer holidays in 2001 lots of kids were playing outside with their friends while one 9 year old kid wearing a yellow shirt standing in his bedroom window looking down at them lonely thinking to himself “If being smart makes me not have friends I will make myself one instead” *he says smiling as he goes back to his desk and onto his computer and coding something as the artificial intelligence wakes up Koji jokingly says “It’s alive, it’s alive! Haha’’ He laughs jokingly when suddenly his computer is emailed a virus from an anonymous person, the virus infects the artificial intelligence Koji was working on and in a panic he tries to delete the now virus filled A.I. but it moves itself from the computer! On a street full of big mansions that look like they are all owned by rich people, two neighbour couples are talking over there fences both are husband and wife duos, Jason Woods, C.E.O. of Woods Tech asks the other man Derek Morgan the C.E.O. of rival tech company Morgan Tech “so is your son coming golfing with us?” Derek replies with ‘’no he doesn’t want to go so I will let him stay” the Morgan family get into their car and wait for the other family who shout for their sons 8 year old Connor who carries his 3 year old brother Logan Woods who run out and get into the car. Later as they drive the Morgan family’s car loses control and crashes into the Woods family car causing both to go off road and smash into a ditch of trees killing the Morgan couple and the Woods couple, Connor covers his young brother’s eyes but sees the deaths seemingly going into shock while protecting his brother from trauma. It has been 10 years since the car crash and it is now 2011 on a hot sunny day Connor has spent years training and learning many skills like fighting and many scientific studies that will help him in his crime fighting that he decided to start after saving a civilian from a mugger in an alleyway, he decided that he should have an alias based on a bird and makes a hero suit using his tech company and calls himself Magpie. Now he goes out and finds a bank being robbed by a gang of masked criminals, Meta City has no heroes other than a mysterious cloaked figure that sometimes appears so they don’t expect it when Magpie flips down from the banks shiny rooftop and flying kicks one of them into their trucks side and he is knocked out and slides down comically against it, the criminals are scared of the dark costumed vigilante and start running to the truck as Magpie chases after them. Meanwhile in Woods tech a 3D printer turns itself on as a strange electrical being with no proper physical form is created by it and the creature smashes out of the machine and flings itself out the window towards a building, the building is a biochemical facility that houses viruses and diseases of both deadly and none-deadly, the electrical being laughs manically while absorbing the viruses, diseases and chemicals. The next day on the news the news anchor Antonio Russo talks about the vigilante “The vigilante told witnesses that his name is Magpie and that he is a new hero who will protect the city. Also the new president Dane Stevens was voted over the old president and in other news the virus building has been robbed of all its viruses with many guards electrocuted to death! Police are still investigating” Connor is watching the news in his house and leaves to go investigate, leaving his little brother in the care of the butler. When he gets to the square shaped building with no power where the viruses were stolen, wearing his Magpie costume and sees that there is a scientist in the room who doesn’t work here? “What are you doing here?” The scientist turns around slightly nervously as his white lab coat swishes ‘’I am investigating the explosion because I know what caused it” Magpie stops staring at the scientist like he is about to jump and attack him ‘’My name is Koji, 10 years ago I created an artificial intelligence but it was infected by a virus and it has just given itself a physical form with a 3D printer from Woods Tech and absorbed all the viruses in here, now it can infect living things and technology! We should go to my lab and figure out a solution” Koji and Magpie leave and a few moments later arrive at Koji’s average sized house and go inside to the lab. They work well into the night trying to think of a solution for The Virus elsewhere in the dark a boy is outside looking for his cat, meanwhile in space another meteor is heading towards earth just like the cretaceous period except the meteor isn’t big enough for extinction level events. The meteor strikes the earth and smashes the ground, almost hitting the boy who has just sent his cat inside but the boy is saved by a strange beam of light pushing him away from it as the meteor explodes in the light he vanishes and then reappears? To be continued next time in Meta City Comics 2 Origins Part 2. Category:North Notts College Work